1984
The following media in this list is from 1984. Movies Walt Disney Home Video Robinhood 1984.jpg|Robin Hood (December 3)|link=Robin Hood (1984 VHS) 20th Century Fox Home Video Starwars vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1982-1984 VHS) Starwars2 1984vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (November 13)|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1984 VHS) PC Software Microsoft DOS DOS_3.0.png|PC DOS 3.0 (August 14)|link=MS-DOS 3.x Television CBS Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (February 26)|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (March 30)|link=The Wizard of Oz Plus, some Peanuts specials: *Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (January 13 and February 13) *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (April 16 and June 3) *What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? (May 26) *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (October 26) *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (November 20) *A Charlie Brown Christmas (December 5) First-run syndication Mylittlepony_1984.jpg|My Little Pony (April 14)|link=My Little Pony (G1) Jeopardy 1984.png|Jeopardy! (September 10)|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1983.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Wheel of Fortune's second season premiered on the same date as the first season of Jeopardy!. HBO Four Dr. Seuss films: Thecatinthehat title.jpg||The Cat in the Hat Thelorax title.jpg|The Lorax Hooberbloob title.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway Drseussontheloose title.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose Home video You're_the_Greatest,_Charlie_Brown_video.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown/Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown ItsMagicCharlieBrown VHS.jpg|It's Magic, Charlie Brown/Charlie Brown's All-Stars Four Peanuts specials were released on VHS under the brand name "Snoopy's Home Video Library" this year: *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown *Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown *It's Magic, Charlie Brown *Charlie Brown's All-Stars Video Games Donkeykong title.gif|Donkey Kong (Japan only)|link=Donkey Kong Donkeykongjr nestitle.gif|Donkey Kong Jr. (Japan only)|link=Donkey Kong Jr. Mariobros nestitle.gif|Mario Bros. (Japan only)|link=Mario Bros. Donkeykong3 title.jpg|Donkey Kong 3 (Japan only)|link=Donkey Kong 3 Donkey Kong 3 was released on July 4. Logos of 1984 Film Buena Vista Distribution (1979).jpg|Buena Vista Distribution|link=Walt Disney Pictures Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1975).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1971).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1984).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Touchstone Films (1984-A).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Television NBC 1979 logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Walt Disney Television (1983).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures Television Distribution|link=Walt Disney Television Columbia Pictures Television (1982).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1975).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1975).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television Fox (1981).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1984).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television PBS (1984).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service Merv Griffin Enterprises (1984).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1984).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld DiC (1984).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Disney Channel 1983.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel CC 1980.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1983).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Classics (1984).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Walt Disney Home Video (1981).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video (international) RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video (1982).jpg|RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures International Video (1982).jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Paramount Video (1982).jpg|Paramount Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Home Video (1983).jpg|MCA Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment CIC Video (1981).jpg|CIC Video CBS-FOX Video (1983).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1981).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Currency of 1984 Category:Timeline